Destroyer
by Nabila Jackson Captain EO235
Summary: Pada tahun 2035, dua buah robot telah diciptakan untuk membawa perubahan bagi para Manusia. Bagaimana jika kedua robot itu dicuri oleh seorang profesor jahat, yang malah membuat dua robot itu berubah menjadi robot penghancur!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

 **Tokyo, Maret 2035**

Pagi itu sebuah mobil _Porsche_ warna biru tua menepi di depan gedung "Tsukino Lab" Kai turun dari mobil dan hendak berjalan memasuki gedung dengan agak terburu-buru.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu_." kedatangan Kai langsung disambut oleh seorang security depan gedung "Tsukino Lab"

" _Ohayou Gonzaimasu_ , Kanzaki-san." Kai balas menyapanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Bagaimana tidur Anda semalam? Saya melihat Anda baru pulang jam 1 dini hari kemarin."

"Nyenyak. Aku bahkan sampai terlambat bangun karena kebablasan. Oh, apa Shun sudah datang?"

"Ya, dia sudah berada di dalam."

"Tumben sekali." gumam Kai dengan pelan kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju sebuah pintu ruangan khusus dengan pengamanan yang terbilang ketat.

Ia segera menempelkan jarinya pada pemindai sidik jari itu kemudian masuk ke dalamnya begitu pintu terbuka dengan otomatis.

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 23 tahun dengan rambut putih keperakan dengan memakai jas lab terlihat berdiri memunggunginya.

"Shun, _Ohayou!_ " Kai menyapa pemuda berambut putih keperakan tersebut sambil mengambil sebuah jas lab dari sebuah _standing hanger_ dan mulai memakainya.

" _Ohayou_ , Kai. Pagi yang cerah untuk lembaran hari yang baru." Pemuda itu berbalik, menampilkan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Wajahnya boleh saja dihiasi sebuah senyuman, akan tetapi kedua mata hijau lime miliknya masih menyiratkan kesedihan.

Kesedihan.

Setiap Manusia pasti mengalami yang namanya kesedihan.

Pemuda berambut putih keperakan yang bernama Shimotsuki Shun itu rupanya masih dalam keadaan berduka.

5 hari yang lalu.

5 hari yang lalu, adalah hari dimana kekasihnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Mutsuki Hajime.

Kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan beruntun yang melibatkan 3 mobil serta 1 truk kontainer.

Kai menghela nafasnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa Haru sudah putus kontak denganmu, Kai?" Shun bertanya sembari berbalik dan memunggungi Kai kembali seperti tadi.

"Putus kontak?" Kai langsung berpura-pura bingung.

Ketika pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu bertanya soal itu padanya, membuat Kai kembali teringat pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang ia sukai sewaktu masih SMA, namun belum sempat dan belum berani menyatakan perasaan suka itu padanya lantaran karena orang yang bersangkutan telah pergi ke Amerika Serikat begitu mereka telah lulus SMA.

Yayoi Haru.

Dialah orangnya.

Kai masih mengingat kata-kata pemuda itu sebelum meninggalkan bandara Narita.

" _Aku janji akan selalu menelponmu selama aku disana!_ "

" _Haru, Aku men-_ "

" _Sudah tak ada waktu lagi! Aku berangkat! Aku akan menelponmu!_ "

Kai bertanya-tanya dalam hati semenjak hari itu. Sudah 4 tahun dirinya tidak bertemu Haru.

Bagaimana keadaannya disana?

Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Bagaimana suasana kampus disana?

Apakah mempunyai banyak teman Amerika disana?

Masih banyak pertanyaan lain di dalam benaknya yang masih belum terjawab.

Haru tidak kunjung menelponnya, bahkan mengirimi _e-mail_ saja pun tidak.

Apakah Haru sudah melupakannya?

Apakah Haru tidak ada niat untuk kembali ke Jepang meski hanya untuk liburan saja?

"...Tidak. Dia belum menelponku" jawab Kai lirih.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Sebuah tabung kaca besar berisi cairan bening terdapat sosok tubuh manusia yang berada didalam tabung penuh cairan itu. Tubuh berjenis kelamin pria berambut pirang kehijauan tanpa busana dengan kondisi kedua kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup rapat. Beberapa selang-selang kabel menempel pada tubuh dan terhubung hingga kebagian luar tabung.

Disampingnya terdapat satu tabung kaca besar lagi berisi cairan bening dengan sosok tubuh manusia berjenis kelamin pria berambut hitam dengan tanpa busana juga. Selang-selang kabel juga nampak menempel pada tubuh dan terhubung hingga kebagian luar tabung. Kedua kelopak matanya juga masih dalam keadaan tertutup rapat.

"Aku sudah tak sabar mengaktifkan robot ini dan menunjukkan pada profesor lainnya" ujar Shun seraya berjalan mendekati arah tabung, dengan perlahan mengulurkan telapak tangannya lalu mengusap-usap permukaan tabung itu.

"Shun, aku rasa jangan lakukan itu dulu." Larang pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus mengetes robotmu dulu. Bagaimana jika robotmu tiba-tiba menyerang seluruh orang-orang di lab? Kita akan segera disuruh untuk mengepak barang-barang kita serta keluar dari sini."

"Hahaha. Kau benar, Kai."


	2. Chapter 2

**Otak**

Siang itu 15 profesor ilmuwan yang bekerja di "Tsukino Laboratorium" tengah berkumpul di ruang rapat.

Ketua laboratorium **Tsukishiro Kanade** dan pendiri sekaligus pemilik "Tsukino Laboratorium" **Kurotsuki Dai** turut hadir dalam ruang rapat untuk melihat hasil-hasil ciptaan dari masing-masing profesor ilmuwan disini.

Saat rapat inilah yang menjadi ajang bergengsi kelima belas profesor ilmuwan yang bekerja disini untuk memamerkan hasil ciptaan mereka masing-masing.

Kai serta Shun duduk berdampingan di atas kursi rapat dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan penjelasan dari Profesor Tanaka tentang hasil ciptaannya; Robot Pengupas Kulit Kerang.

Begitu Profesor Tanaka sudah menjelaskan semua tentang Robot Pengupas Kulit Kerang, tepuk tangan langsung membahana di ruang rapat.

"Ah, _Arigatou_ semuanya! Harus aku akui aku suka makan daging kerang!" kata Profesor Tanaka saat tepuk tangan dari para peserta rapat telah berhenti.

"Luar biasa, apa robot Anda sudah sempurna 100%? Jika iya, mungkin Anda harus segera menjualnya. Robot Anda mungkin akan langsung laku keras di pasaran." puji Tsukishiro Kanade, selaku ketua laboratorium.

"Ah, untuk tingkat kesempurnaanya masih sekitar 96% tapi tenang saja! Saya akan usahakan robot ini agar sempurna 100% hari ini juga!" Jawab Profesor Tanaka dengan bersemangat begitu robot ciptaannya dipuji oleh sang ketua laboratorium.

Seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Kai terlihat mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi ingin menyatakan pendapat.

Pemuda ini memiliki bekas luka bakar yang parah di pipi kanan, membuat wajahnya agak menyeramkan dan bertambah menyeramkan lagi ketika pemuda itu adalah seorang yang suka tertawa sendirian meski kadang-kadang.

Namanya adalah Profesor Yamashita Taro alias **Profesor Mad-Man.**

Staff-staff serta kedua belas profesor lainnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Mereka memanggilnya seperti itu karena dia sering tertawa sendiri saat sedang menciptakan sesuatu di ruang kerja pribadinya di lantai 5 gedung "Tsukino Laboratorium" yang merupakan lantai teratas dari gedung laboratorium tersebut.

"Ya, Profesor Mad-man?" Tanya Profesor Tanaka, dirinya mengamati Yamashita dengan raut penasaran perihal pertanyaan apakah yang akan ditanyakan oleh Yamashita tersebut.

"Bukankah Robot Pengupas Kulit Kerang itu adalah sesuatu yang sederhana? Orang-orang saat ini membutuhkan robot yang berbeda daripada yang lain." Yamashita meremehkan Tanaka yang tak lain merupakan seniornya.

"Aaah, Aku hanya berusaha mencoba menciptakan robot dengan hal yang kusukai. Kebetulan aku menyukai daging kerang...Yeah, kupikir aku dan bahkan juga di antara kalian suka kesulitan mengupas kulit kerang manual dengan tangan sendiri." Jawab Profesor Tanaka sembari menggaruk tengkuknya untuk hilangkan kegugupannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Profesor Tanaka itu benar, Mad-Man." ujar Kurotsuki Dai.

"Huh, baiklah." Balas Yamashita dengan nada tidak suka.

"Baiklah, siapa selanjutnya yang mau memaparkan hasil ciptaan pada kami semua?" Tanya Tsukishiro Kanade pada seluruh anggota rapat.

Kai langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

" **Ijinkan saya, Profesor Kanade!** "

* * *

Seluruh profesor yang tengah hadir di ruang rapat dibuat terkesima oleh kehadiran robot ciptaan Kai yang berwujud Manusia laki-laki yang sebelumnya sudah dikeluarkan dari dalam sebuah tabung besar yang penuh dengan cairan bening.

Robot itu sudah mengenakan pakaian yang sudah Kai desain sebagus mungkin.

Semuanya nampak terkesima kecuali Yamashita sendiri.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan robot saya yang bertipe **TU-0319'35**." Kai mulai memperkenalkan robotnya yang sudah jadi sepenuhnya namun belum di aktifkan.

"WOW!" kagum semua orang kecuali Yamashita.

" **TU-0319'35** ini saya ciptakan dari 60% tubuh manusia asli. Maksudnya, ia memiliki sendi sendi yang sama seperti manusia biasa, bedanya terbuat dari bahan seperti campuran besi, alumunium serta baja lalu diproses agar menjadi anti karat."

"Bagaimana dengan kulitnya, Profesor Kai?" Kanade mulai bertanya karena merasa tertarik.

"Kulit Manusia sintetis, tentu saja." Jawab Kai dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Saya berencana untuk menggunakan otak yang berasal dari otak Manusia asli yang sudah meninggal pada robot ini."

Yamashita kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya, Yamashita-san?" Pandangan Kai langsung saja tertuju pada Yamashita.

Meskipun orang-orang memanggil Yamashita dengan **Mad-Man** atau **Profesor Mad-Man** , namun tidak dengan Kai serta Shun.

Sebagai seorang yang menjunjung kesopanan, Kai serta Shun tetap memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya, Yamashita.

"Kurasa bukankah menyelipkan organ-organ Manusia asli ke dalam tubuh robot adalah sesuatu yang _illegal,_ Profesor Kai?"

"Soal itu seperti yang saya katakan tadi, bahwa saya menggunakan otak Manusia yang sudah meninggal, bukan yang berasal dari orang yang masih hidup. Bukankah jika saya menggunakan otak yang berasal dari orang yang masih hidup, sama saja dengan pembunuhan? Karena saya harus membuat orang tersebut mati alias membunuhnya sebelum saya mengambil otaknya."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Baguslah. Karena andaikata kau memakai otak yang berasal dari orang yang masih hidup, kau pasti akan di penjara."

"Robot ini sudah jadi sepenuhnya tapi saya belum mengaktifkannya karena belum disisipi otak Manusia. Saya akan segera men-survey otak seseorang yang sekiranya pantas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam **TU-0319'35** , sekian." Kai langsung membungkukkan badannya.

Tepuk tangan kini membahana kembali di ruang rapat seperti tadi.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu_." Kai kembali membungkuk dengan senyum senang di wajahnya.

* * *

"Sempat terlintas di pikiranku tadi saat kamu mengenalkan robot buatanmu di depan, Kai."

"Memikirkan apa?" Respon Kai dengan cepat.

Kai serta Shun berjalan berdampingan di koridor laboratorium lantai 4 menuju lift terdekat.

Mereka hendak menuju lantai dasar gedung laboratorium, tempat ruang kerja pribadi mereka masing-masing berada.

"Untuk menggunakan otak orang yang sudah...mati"

Pintu lift terbuka.

Mereka berdua langsung memasuki lift.

Kai menekan tombol angka 1.

"Shun, kamu ingin menggunakan otak Manusia asli di robotmu juga?"

"Ya." Shun mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shun..."

" _Daijoubu_ , begitu aku sudah memasukkan otak Hajime kedalamnya, robotku sudah siap 100%"

Mendengar kata _Otak Hajime_ yang terucap dari dari mulut Shun barusan, Kai terkejut bukan main.

"Otak Hajime?! Jangan bercanda, Shun."

"Tidak, kali ini aku serius, Kai. Aku senang sekali ketika aku menelepon Ibu Hajime barusan."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku bertanya apakah jenazah Hajime-kun sudah di kremasi atau belum, dan Ibunya menjawab belum. Belum di kremasi sampai sekarang. Aku akan meminta persetujuan pada Ayah serta Ibunya untuk mengambil otak Hajime-kun."

Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kamu yakin kamu akan melakukan itu? Itu beresiko."

"Alasanku membuat robot yang begitu mirip dengan Hajime-kun adalah... aku ingin mengenang Hajime-kun dalam wujud robot..."

 **~ To be continued ~**


End file.
